sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Noahc2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Noahc2015/Hello page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 02:36, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Personality Flaws? Hey, Noah. I was wondering what kind of personality flaws you could suggest. Sorry I disturbed you with this or something. Chica Nunnally (talk) 20:29, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Came to talk So, you called? Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 20:20, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you. First, I would like to say sorry if that comment I made on the blog stressed you out or anything. I just didn't want the same the thing that happened with one of my friends to you.Noahc2015 (talk) 20:34, July 17, 2016 (UTC) I commented back on it. Wasn't stressful though, but most of the information was unnecessary. That was all. Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 20:36, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah....sorry about that other stuff I said. I know, they were unnecessary. I guess I got carried away (because of something that happened.) But now, back to the main subject. Noahc2015 (talk) 20:52, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Of course. I will not ask of personal information on that subject. Now, what is it that you have to tell me? I will listen, and comment on it probably. Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 20:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, I mainly saw a few stuff that made me a little concerned. Tell me, what's wrong? I may be able to help. Noahc2015 (talk) 20:55, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's just that I feel like I'm the minority on here. I cannot draw, write decent stories/characters, and I'm wanting to join in on that so I can feel like I'm not rejected all the time. But I cannot do either of those things which keeps me in the minority section. I've tried constantly to try to be good at it, but I gave up when I noticed how bad it was getting. That's why I put in that other post because I recently gave up trying to draw something. Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 20:58, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hmm.....idea. Would you like it if I decided to help on the situation. Noahc2015 (talk) 21:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps. How would you do that? Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 21:02, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Come on now. You already know. Just tell me your specialties. What are you good at. Roleplaying, Imagination, anything. Just tell me. Noahc2015 (talk) 10:56, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Wanted to tell you also; I changed that bad inspiration speech I made, just so the comment won't seem that bad ��. Noahc2015 (talk) 11:01, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I will check on that later. For now, I shall answer; I do not feel like I'm rather good at anything, or at least I'm a Novice or an Amateur at things. Not decent but just "fine". I want to be GOOD at something that I could see myself and say, "Oh wow, I'm actaully good at this" and not "Wow, I'm not very good at this..." Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 15:06, July 18, 2016 (UTC) If ya got some time left, Alex has made the rp page for ya. Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 20:08, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I gotta go now. It's getting pretty late now, and I have one more day of school tomorrow before the weekend. See you tomorrow, Noah! Alexneushoorn (talk) 20:15, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright! See you tomorrow then. ��Noahc2015 (talk) 20:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey just wanted to know if we were still going to do that rp page or something that you wanted to do. XD Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 00:38, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we'll continue that. I've just been a little too bsy with school at the moment. Noahc2015 (talk) 00:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty, I was just checking to make sure. Talk your time! Asonja the Hedgehog (talk) 00:54, August 25, 2016 (UTC) You look like you need some coffee there, friend! Silverknight01 (talk) 02:50, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo, Alex here You up for an RP? I'm lonely and I need some company. I also got an idea for an RP: How about we have two of our characters be homeless and then work their way up the social and economical ladder? Alexneushoorn (talk) 14:56, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the late post; I got caught up in family matters. Anyways, sure. I'm up for an RP, and your idea sounds intriguing. Though, I dont really have any homeless FCs. Noahc2015 (talk) 12:24, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Neither do I, but we can always use one of our existing characters for this. Alexneushoorn (talk) 12:38, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. ^^ Noahc2015 (talk) 12:46, September 13, 2017 (UTC) I'll make the page. Alexneushoorn (talk) 13:34, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Okay then. Noahc2015 (talk) 13:47, September 13, 2017 (UTC)